An ice making apparatus is an apparatus for producing ice. An ice making apparatus commonly includes an ice making unit that produces ice. The ice making unit may be classified as an immersion-type ice making unit including an immersion member which is cooled in a state of being immersed in water to produce ice thereon, a jetting-type ice making unit producing ice by jetting water into a cooled ice making tray, and a flow-through-type ice making unit causing water to flow into a cooled ice making tray to produce ice.
Also, the ice making apparatus includes an ice reservoir. The ice reservoir has a storage space in which ice is stored. Ice produced in the ice making unit is moved to the ice reservoir and stored in the storage space.
Ice produced in the ice making unit may be dropped due to self-load to move to the ice reservoir. Thus, when ice moves to the ice reservoir, it may collide with the ice reservoir or other ice stored in the ice reservoir. That is, when ice moves, noise occurs.
Noise that occurs when the ice is moved is transmitted externally through the ice reservoir and the ice making apparatus. However, in the related art, noise transmitted externally when ice is moved is not reduced.
In addition, when heat is transmitted to the ice stored in the ice reservoir, the ice melts to be changed in size or shape.